Timeline of Events That Happened in the Seventh Season
This chronology is a timeline of events that happened during the seventh season or approximately July, 2013 to May, 2014. THE TIMELINE . 136. “The Hofstadter Insufficiency” July 25, 2013 – Sheldon’s nightmare about Leonard July 26, 2013 – Raj & Howard at mixer, Amy & Bernadette at conference, Penny & Sheldon hang out together 137. “The Deception Verification” September 26, 2013 – Leonard returns September 27, 2013 – Sheldon learns Leonard has returned September 28, 2013 – Sheldon is an ass September 29, 2013 – a meal 138. “The Scavenger Vortex” October 3, 2013 - discuss hunt October 4, 2013 – the hunt 139. “The Raiders Minimization” October 10, 2013 – Sheldon & Amy watch Raiders of the Lost Ark '' October 11, 2013 – Sheldon reads ''Pride and Prejudice '' October 12, 2013 – Raj & Stuart photograph themselves October 13, 2013 – Leonard & Penny have sex at work October 14, 2013 – Raj & Stuart online, Sheldon & Amy watch ''Little House on the Prairie, Penny’s revenge 140. “The Workplace Proximity” October 17, 2013 – Sheldon & Amy on date night at the Cheesecake Factory October 18, 2013 – guys discuss working with girls, Howard & Bernadette fight October 19, 2013 – lunch at CAL tech; Howard & Bernadette fight again October 20, 2013 – Leonard ‘talks’ to Howard & Sheldon 141. ”The Romance Resonance” October 22, 2013 – they eat at the Cheesecake Factory October 23, 2013 – Sheldon finds a new element October 24, 2013 – discuss song & element, Penny consults with Raj, Sheldon’s error October 25, 2013 – Bernadette’s in quarantine & Howard’s sings a song to her October 26, 2013 – Penny’s dinner for Leonard, Amy’s daydream 142 “The Proton Displacement” October 30, 2013 – Amy, Sheldon & Leonard meet Proton in drugstore October 31, 2013 – Leonard gets e-mail from Professor Proton Friday, November 1, 2013 – girls jewelry night November 2, 2013 – Sheldon visits Professor Proton at 7 am November 3, 2013 – at Leonard and Professor Proton’s experiment, Sheldon shows up with Bill Nye Friday, November 8, 2013 – second jewelry night November 9, 2013 – Amy visits Sheldon 143 – “The Itchy Brain Simulation” November 14, 2013 – Leonard tells Sheldon about un-returned DVD, Penny confronts Lucy November 15, 2013 – Leonard tells Sheldon the owner of the video store is dead, Raj eats with Howard & Bernadette November 16, 2013 – Raj has coffee with Lucy, Sheldon tells Leonard he paid the late fee on the DVD Novemner 16, 2013 - Raj has coffee with Lizzy 144 – “The Thanksgiving Decoupling” November 27, 2013 – get invited to thanksgiving, Penny learns she’s married November 28, 2013 – (Thanksgiving) Penny & Zack’s marriage annulled 145 – “The Discovery Dissipation” November 29, 2013 – Sheldon on “Science Friday” November 30, 2013 – Sheldon plays w/trains, Wil shows up, Raj moves in with Howard & Bernadette, Leonard disproves December 1, 2013 – Leonard posts his paper , Howard & Bernadette kick Raj out December 5, 2013 – Sheldon on “Science Friday” 146 – The Cooper Extraction December 12, 2013 – learn about Missy’s baby December 13, 2013 – rest decorate the tree, Missy’s son born December 14, 2013 – Sheldon returns & Stuart daydreams about Penny 147 – “The Hesitation Ramification” January 2, 2014 – Penny has good news January 6, 2014 – they eat at the Cheesecake Factory January 7, 2014 – Penny’s scene cut from the 246th episode of NCIS January 8, 2014 – Sheldon works on theory of humor; Penny proposes, Leonard declines 148 – “The Occupation Recalibration” January 9, 2014 – Leonard & Penny reconcile, Penny quits working at Cheesecake Factory January 10, 2014 – Sheldon starts enforced vacation, Bernadette tries to replace destroyed comic book, Bert likes Amy and she ends up agreeing to a date with him, but Raj and Howard get her out of it. Penny and Sheldon travel around together. January 13, 2014 – Raj and Howard attend rock and mineral show with Bert 149 – “The Convention Conundrum” January 30, 2014 – The guys fail to get Comic-con tickets online. January 31, 2014 – Sheldon decides to set up his own convention. February 1, 2014 – Sheldon calls Robert Downey, Jr. The girls go to tea. The boys decide not to buy scalped Comic-con tickets. Sheldon hangs out with James Earl Jones. 150. – “The Locomotive Manipulation” February 6, 2014 – Amy tells Sheldon plan to travel with Bernadette and Howard to Napa Valley on a train. February 7, 2014 – the group discusses the trip, Leonard and Penny agree to watch Cinnamon February 14, 2014 – Amy, Sheldon, Howard & Bernadette board the train, Cinnamon eats chocolate & gets taken to vet, Yvette Sheldon meets Eric and ignores Amy, but after a confrontation Sheldon kisses Amy.Yvette gives Raj her telephone number. February 15, 2014 – Sheldon tells Leonard he kissed Amy 151 – “The Table for Polarization” February 27, 2014 – it is suggested that Sheldon & Leonard get a dining room table February 28, 2014 – Leonard & Penny go to buy a table, Howard gets call about returning to outer space March 1, 2014 – the table is installed in the apartment, Sheldon tries to break up with Amy, Howard’s intervention March 3, 2014 – Howard goes to the doctor March 4, 2014 – the eat at the apartment on the table 152. ‘The Friendship Turbulence” March 5, 2014 – Raj watches “West Side Story” March 6, 2014 – they discuss Penny’s acting career March 7, 2014 – Howard invites Sheldon to Houston, Raj gets Amy to contact Emily, Penny’s car dies March 8, 2014 – they play risk, Emily turns down Raj, March 9, 2014 - Howard & Sheldon leave for Houston, Leonard gives Penny a car, Rmily and Amy’s coffee date 153. “The Mommy Observation” March 13, 2014 -they play Raj’s murder mystery game, while Sheldon and Howard pay an unexpected visit to his mother 154. “The Indecision Amalgamation” April 2, 2014 - Sheldon can’t decide between X-box and PS 3, Penny gets a offer to star in “Serial Apeist 2; Monkey See, Monkey Kill”, Raj meets Emily again April 3, 2014 - Sheldon ruins date night with Amy, Penny decides to take part, Raj gets text from Lucy April 4, 2014 - Penny and Leonard meet Wil Wheaton April 6, 2014 - Amy and Leonard go to the store, Raj’s date with Emily April 7, 2014 - Penny and Wil Wheaton start filming Serial Apeist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill. '' 155. “The Relationship Diremption” April 10, 2014 – Sheldon questions his work on string theory. April 11, 2014 – Raj arranges a double date for him and Emily with Howard and Bernadette April 12, 2014 - Sheldon gets a haircut from Penny, then drinks too much & Emily and Howard and Bernadette’s double date April 13, 2014 - Sheldon wakes up to find he was reading about Geology and called Hawking. He and Howard talk. 156. “The Proton Transmogrification” May 1, 2014 - Arthur Jeffries dies May 2, 2014 – Sheldon watches Professor Proton on Youtube May 4, 2014 – Leonard and Penny go to Arthur Jeffries funeral, Sheldon dreams of Professor Proton, Amy and Bernadette bake a Death Star cake 157. “The Gorilla Dissolution” May 8, 2014 – Mrs. Wolowitz injured in treadmill accident May 9, 2014 – Howard & Bernadette discuss Mrs. Wolowitz’s care May 10, 2014 – Raj and Sheldon go to see ''The Amazing Spiderman 2 and meet Emily. Penny and Will Wheaton get fired from Serial Apeist 2: Monkey See, ''Monkey Kill, '''''Penny and Leonard get engaged May 12, 2014 – Howard and Bernadette relax while the nurse works 158. “The Status Quo Combustion” May 15, 2014 – Penny and Leonard announce they are engaged May 16, 2014 - Sheldon meets with President Siebert about changing field of study, Another nurse quits, Leonard tells his Mom about his engagement, .Penny tells her family, and very briefly works as Mrs. Wolowitz’s nurse. The Comic Book store catches on fire. May 17, 2014 – Sheldon writes e-mail to faculty senate. Sheldon and Leonard discuss new living arrangements. Sheldon vents to Amy, then goes to the train station May 18, 2014 – Stuart is working as Mrs. Wolowitz’s nurse. NOTES It is assumed that the first scene in each episode usually occurs on the date that episode was originally aired in the US. Category:Timeline Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 7 Category:The Big Bang Theory